


Besos de buenas noches

by LoverrSongbird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Law is tired, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, good night kisses, this has absolutely no context
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverrSongbird/pseuds/LoverrSongbird
Summary: Law se da cuenta de una peculiar costumbre entre los sombrero de paja.-Honestamente esto no tiene sentido, sólo quería una excusa para escribir algo bonito. Entre punk hazard y principios de Zou.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Besos de buenas noches

Normalmente Law no estaba muy cerca de los sombrero de paja para notar sus costumbres en el barco. Estaba cómodo en su esquina silenciosa, después de todo—pero la primera vez que coincidió con el resto de la tripulación, no supo del todo cómo reaccionar. 

Todo empezó porque después de cenar, Chopper anunció que iría a dormir temprano porque estaba exhausto. Eso, en principio, no fue lo extraño. 

Después de que todos dijeran sus buenas noches en voz alta para el menor, este se acercó a Robin, quien estaba sentada junto a él. Ella se agachó ligeramente y despejó su frente lo suficiente para plantar _un beso_ en esta, haciendo que Chopper riera.

Después se volteó hacia el otro lado, donde Zoro se sentaba. El espadachín apenas volteó a verlo, pero también se agachó lo suficiente para besar la parte de arriba del sombrero del reno. El proceso se repitió con el resto de la tripulación, siguiendo con Usopp, quien se agachó para besar su sombrero, Sanji quien lo levantó para besar su mejilla al igual que Nami, Franky tuvo que colocarlo sobre su antebrazo para acercarlo lo suficiente a su rostro, besando la frente del pequeño y Brook, bueno, hizo algo parecido a besar la copa de su sombrero. El último fue Luffy, quién cargó a Chopper para después besar su nariz azulada, provocando que el reno cerrara sus ojos en instinto para después reír. 

El pequeño médico después se acercó a Law, sus grandes ojos lo vieron expectante por un momento hasta que el cocinero rompió el silencio. "Está esperando su beso, anda." 

Law, por más débil que sea a las cosas lindas, no pudo hacerlo. Aún así revolvió un poco su sombrero de forma amistosa, lo que para el menor pareció ser suficiente, ya que después se despidió una vez más y finalmente salió del comedor. 

El doctor pensó en ese momento que tal vez sólo era algo especial por ser el menor (y más adorable) de la tripulación. Pocas noches después, se enteró que no era así.

Esa ocasión fue Nami quien se retiró a dormir temprano. No estaban cenando exactamente, por lo que no todos estaban en el comedor. La navegante se levantó de su asiento y se estiró un poco, llamando la atención de los que estaban dentro. "Bien, creo que iré a dormir ahora. ¡No me despierten si no hay emergencias!" Habló la navegante, acercándose a dónde estaba Sanji, lavando algunos trastes. 

"¡Buenas noches, Nami-swan!" Canturreó el cocinero entusiasmado, acercándose para dar un beso en la mejilla de la chica cuando está la acercó a él; después regresando el beso y alejándose, Nami ignoró completamente la emorragia nasal de Sanji. 

"Buenas noches Usopp." Se despide ella, dando su mejilla. El chico ni siquiera quita su vista de lo que sea que está construyendo en la mesa, sólo deja un beso rápido en la piel de la navegante, balbucenado un buenas noches de regreso. 

Law se sintió ligeramente intimidado cuando la navegante comenzó a caminar en su dirección con su diminuta sonrisilla de siempre. "Buenas noche a ti también, Torao." Dijo ella, y después de que lo pensara un momento, dió un muy pequeño y ligero beso en la mejilla del doctor. Si había algún rubor en su rostro después, él definitivamente no iba a acreditarlo. Pero por supuesto, ella sí. "Vamos, ya llevas un tiempo aquí. Deberías soltarte más."

"No estoy aquí para ser su amigo." Responde él, bajando el sombrero a la altura de su rostro. La expresión de la chica cambia de un ceño fruncido a una sonrisa más traviesa en poco tiempo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Piensa lo que te haga más feliz." Fue lo que dijo ella.

Lo que hacía muy feliz a Law en principio era no tener que involucrarse de más, pero eso no era una opción en ese barco. Realmente no debería estar sorprendido teniendo en cuenta a su capitán, pero de todas formas era un cambio drástico a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Después de dessrossa y de que la banda se separara, Law ha comenzando a unir algunas cosas. En general no todos tienen "esa" costumbre. Más bien los que no lo hacen por si mismos no le niegan a los que sí el pequeño placer de esa despedida nocturna; entre ellos Zoro, Franky, Sanji y Robin. Robin sólo se despide, aveces Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Franky se le acercan para darle un beso en la mejilla, con el cyborg comparte un beso en la boca, usualmente. Zoro siempre está durmiendo así que casi nunca se despide, pero no se queja cuando alguien se acerca a exigir su despedida. 

El cocinero es de los últimos en ir a dormir, por lo que pocas veces llega a despedirse. Además de que en lugar de pedir besos, los da, aunque a Franky y a Brook suelen ser más abrazos que besos, o solo una palmada en la espalda. El cyborg, al igual que Sanji, suele dormir tarde o pasar todo el día en su taller, sólo sabe que varía entre dar y recibir los besos.

Es extrañamente cálido, ver tanta confianza y cercanía entre personas que hace más de tres años no tenían idea de la existencia del otro. Aveces eso hace a Law extrañar a su tripulación. Por supuesto, no son tan abiertos con sus muestras de afecto como los sombrero de paja—ni están tan dispuestos a ignorar su espacio personal por nada más que egoísmo—pero siguen siendo sus compañeros, amigos. Extraña a Bepo y su forma tan encimosa de dar afecto, además de su pelaje suave y su malditamente adorable cara. Extraña a Shachi y a Penguin y sus pequeñas discusiones que todos saben son su forma de demostrar que los aprecia. Porque Law realmente aprecia a cada uno de sus tripulantes, y daría todo lo que fuera por ellos.

Pero luego está sombrero de paja. No piensa comparar su afecto, no, pero hay algo que puede decir. Luffy ama. Pone su corazón en cada cosa que hace, respira cada vez con tanta pasión que aveces Law se pregunta de dónde salió voluntad tan grande. Es normal, entonces, que su amor sea igual de fuerte e indiscriminado. Luffy ama lo que cree correcto, Luffy piensa morir por lo que cree correcto. Y por alguna razón Law es parte de esas cosas correctas.

La peor parte es que no le molesta. No sabe en qué momento sombrero de paja se hizo lugar por su mente, tal vez desde esa ocasión en Sabaody, o después de la guerra de Paramount; en cualquier caso, no puede evitar pensar que hay algo en el chico que simplemente lo llama, a él y a todo el mundo. Es adorable el cómo toda la tripulación se siente como un hogar ruidoso. Es cálido. Una calidez que Law desconoce y que cada día el sombrero de paja está más dispuesto a mostrarle.

Es por eso que cuando Luffy se despide para dormir no es ninguna sorpresa que todos los sombrero de paja reciban un beso. Primero es Usopp, que está a su lado. Después de declarar fuerte y claro su retirada por la noche, Luffy se acerca hacia él y le deja un amistoso beso en la mejilla, que sólo hace a Usopp sonreír. "Buenas noches, Luffy." Dice él.

Después, el chico se acerca a Zoro, quien silenciosamente alza su mejilla para que Luffy después dé un beso igual de amistoso, que Zoro también regresa. Robin es la siguiente. El beso que le da es corto, pero se queda viendo con una sonrisa a la mujer hasta que ella besa la frente y la mejilla del chico. "Buenas noches, capitán." Dice ella con suavidad mientras Luffy se acerca al siguiente, que es Franky. 

Franky tiene que agacharse bastante para que Luffy alcance su rostro, pero el más jóven lo logra y el hombre sonríe a la calidez en su mejilla, revolviendo el pelo de su capitán. "Descansa, Luffy. Ten un ¡Súper! Sueño."

Bartolomeo después aparece, detrás del asiento donde antes estaba sentado Luffy, con una mirada expectante. "¿Yo también puedo tener un beso de buenas noches?" Pregunta el hombre, tartamudeando tan sólo un poco. Law no sabe qué esperaba, pero no está sorprendido cuando Luffy asiente con una sonrisa y se acerca hacia él peliverde. Cuando los labios de Luffy tocan la mejilla del capitán del barco, su reacción hace que Law sienta la necesidad de voltear. Le parece entre ridículo y asqueroso, aparentemente al resto de los sombrero de paja les causa mucha gracia en cambio. "¡Descansa, Luffy-sama!"

"Eres raro," Dice Luffy, pero aún así ríe.

Al final el último que queda es Law, quién dirige su mirada a Luffy un momento. El chico lo mira, de forma bastante intensa, y Law sólo lo sabe. Sabe que está pidiendo permiso para despedirse también, ¿Y qué más da? Law suspira, tan sólo sintiéndose un poco derrotado, pero golpea su mejilla con su dedo índice un par de veces antes de que el menor entienda a lo que se refiere. 

La sensación cálida y húmeda en su mejilla se aparece más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero no puede quejarse por ello. "Buenas noches, Torao." Dice el chico de una forma algo más suave, causando algo en él. Law cierra sus ojos un momento, todo para armar el valor suficiente para besar la mejilla de Luffy también. Es muy breve, probablemente no tan agradable como los del resto de su grupo, pero Luffy sonríe ampliamente después de la sorpresa inicial. 

"Buenas noches, Mugiwara-ya."

...

Luffy, después de dar un vistazo por el barco regresa a donde el resto están sentados. "Ah, olvidé que no estamos en el Sunny." Dice él, provocando la risa del grupo. "No importa, ¡Buenas noches!"

Antes de que Law pueda darse cuenta, Luffy está dormido y roncando en el suelo de la cubierta. No esperaba menos de él.


End file.
